Episode 299 (24th December 1987)
Plot Chris drives to Albert Square from Stockport in a hire car, planning to take Mary and Annie up there for Christmas. Darren continues to do "business" in the Square. Barry cries after telling his father he is gay. Colin tries to support him but Barry wants to be alone. Mary tells Chris she will not be going back up to Stockport and heads to the launderette to start her new job following Dot's sacking. Arthur takes out the £200 top-up loan. Ian and Pete complain of Number 45 smelling of smoke once again, but Arthur continues to tell them it is the coals he is using. Darren persuades Ali to let him organise and host a children's Christmas party at the café. Dot tells Charlie she pawned some of her jewellery and got £10 for it, of which she has used £5 for their Christmas meal. Charlie tries to get hold of the other £5 but Dot insists it is so she can buy him a Christmas present. Arthur gives Pauline the £200 he has taken out, but when Pauline learns how he got it she is furious. Darren pays Junior to dress up as Santa Claus for a promotion he is doing for the children's Christmas party. Duncan and his mother, Joan, prepare the church for the Christmas service. Junior goes round the Square in a sleigh with a goat promoting the Christmas party. Pauline remains angry at Arthur for what he has done, before telling him their cooker has been condemned because it is leaking gas, meaning they cannot hold Christmas at their house. Sharon attends the Christmas service at Duncan's church. The children's Christmas party at the café gets underway. Chris phones Edie to tell her Mary is refusing to go up to Stockport with Annie. Angie admits to Kathy she is bothered about Den spending Christmas with Pat instead of her. Pauline tells Lou the Christmas Day dinner will be held at Kathy and Pete's flat as their cooker is leaking. Lou refuses to spend Christmas away from the house, but her mind quickly changes when she does not get the attention she hoped for. Dot is upset to find Mary running the launderette but understands why she has taken over. Chris walks in on the children's Christmas party and eyes up Annie. The Beales and Fowlers start moving everything for Christmas over to Kathy and Pete's flat. Carmel and Sue cannot find Annie at the party. Chris has kidnapped her. Carmel rushes to get Mary, as Chris starts driving away. Ali, Carmel, Darren and Mary run after Chris's car. Chris speeds and crashes into a postbox. Cast Regular cast *Mary - Linda Davidson *Chris Smith - Allan O'Keefe *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Angie - Anita Dobson *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Darren - Gary McDonald *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Lou - Anna Wing *Duncan - David Gillespie *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *McIntyre - Pip Miller *Joan - Maggie Ford *Boy Reader - Jamie Lehane *Girl Reader - Kathryn Ludlow Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar *Playground *Unknown church - Exterior, altar and nave Notes *Den Watts (Leslie Grantham) is credited but does not appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I've never wanted anything else, Charlie. I couldn't be happier even if the Archangel Gabriel walked through that door.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,200,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes